La cicatriz
by mtigrero2
Summary: No tengo summary para este fic
_**La cicatriz**_

La tripulación se encontraba haciendo sus respectivas cosas.

Franky tenía el control del timón mientras tomaba una botella de cola, Chopper hacia un poco de medicina, mientras que Ussop junto con Luffy, Nami tomaba el sol con Robin, Broock componía una canción, Zoro dormía y Sanji preparaba algo de tomar para "sus" Damiselas.

Ussop: No pican… (Decepcionado)

Luffy: Tengo hambre…

Ussop: Si vamos con Chopper?

Luffy: Si buena idea shishishi

Justo en sale Sanji con una bandeja que tenían algo de beber para "sus" damiselas

Sanji: Oh Nami-Swan y Robin-Chan aquí les traigo unas deliciosas bebidas

Robin: Gracias cocinero

Nami: Gracias.. Sanji- hay mira a Luffy que iba con Ussop para buscar a Chopper y en eso no pudo evitar ver la cicatriz que tiene en el pecho para ella era un recordatorio del día que tanto sufrió su capitán y no estuvo hay para consolarle

Sanji: Oh mis pétalos de rosa.. eh? Nami porque tienes esa cara?

Nami: Ah.. no nada solo pensaba..

Sanji: Bueno iré cocinar

Robin: Navegante se en que o mejor dicho en quien piensas..- con su típica risa

Nami (nerviosa): Q.. Que dices Robin

Robin: Se que piensas en el capitán y en esa cicatriz… verdad..

Nami: Aaah.. Robin.. si es como recordatorio de no poder haber estado con el hay cuando perdió a su hermano Ace… la primera vez que la vi me sorprendí

Robin: Porque no hablas con el capitán

Nami: Tu crees- en eso regresa Luffy con Ussop y Chopper comenzaron a jugar con lo hacían antes y Nami vio a Luffy y le causo alegría ya que parecía ser el mismo después de haber perdido a su hermano

Ussop: No nos divertíamos en mucho tiempo

Luffy: Si tienes razón shishishi han sido 2 largos años

Chopper: Si.. Ustedes son como unos hermanos

Luffy: Hermanos…

Ussop: Te paso algo?

Luffy: No nada solo que pensaba

Ussop y Chopper: P.. E… N… S… A… B… A….S

Luffy: Eh… que tiene

Ussop: Por curiosidad en que pensabas

Luffy: Eh… en que todos son familia shishi… bueno me voy-se fue a su asiento especial Y Nami viendo la escena fue a preguntar

Nami: Ussop que paso?

Ussop: Bueno no lose

Chopper: Se puso así cuando mencione eran como unos hermanos

Ussop: Ah si se puso así cuando dijistes eso

Chopper: Y después dijo éramos una familia y se fue

Nami: (Que será que le pasa)

Paso la tarde tranquila todos haciendo sus cosas hasta que llegó la hora de la cena

Sanji: Ya está lista la cena- todos fueron y el ultimo era Luffy y el extrañado al ver que su capitán fuera el último en llegar cuando es el primero- (que le pasa)

Luffy al comenzó a ver a todos sus nakamas disfrutar la cena y le causo una alegría y comenzó a robar comida como lo hacía siempre

Nami: (Bueno ya el mismo de siempre) y comenzó a sonreír- Sanji miraba como Luffy roba comida a los otros y en eso ve a Nami sonriendo mientras veía a Luffy

Sanji: (Sera que…)- Comenzó a ver a Luffy y después a Nami- (MALDITO CAPITAN.. QUE SUERTE TIENE)- Recordando que el había sido enviado a la islas de las doncellas y conocer a la mujer más bella del mundo y hora esto..

Al terminar la cena le tocaba a Nami hacer vigilancia mientras los otros iban a dormir

Nami viendo con tranquilidad el mar y comenzando a recordar cuando le llegó la noticia de la muerte de Ace. (N/T: En esta noticia había una foto de Ace muerto al frente de Luffy).

Nami al recordar la noticia y la cara de Luffy en la foto no pudo evitar llorar se sentía mal, pero no se percató que Luffy la veía

Luffy: Nami estas bien? (preocupado)

Nami (sorprendida): Luffy que haces aquí?

Luffy: No podía dormir y pensé halar contigo (se le acerca) pero.. te veo llorar- le limpia las lágrimas provocando un sonrojo en Nami- dime.. que te pasa?

Nami: No.. no.. no es nada importante

Luffy: Nami cuéntame puedes confiar en mi… (serio)

Nami: Lo se pero no es nada

Luffy: Nami.. eres mi nakama especial y no me gusta verte así (colocándole su sombrero)

Nami al escuchar eso se sonroja más: Tu.. na…naka..ma es..pe.. espe.. cial (tartamudeando)

Luffy: Si... por eso quiero que me cuente que te pasa

Nami comenzó a recordar todo lo que hizo Luffy por ella: salvarla a ella y a su pueblo de Arlong y salvarla de Shiki y las veces que le daba su sombrero

Nami: L.. Luffy

Luffy: No confías en mí?...

Nami: Si confió en ti

Luffy: Entonces dime que te pasa… por favor..

Nami: Es que… es tu cicatriz

Luffy: Mi.. Cicatriz.. Que tiene, no te gusta o qué? (confundido)

Nami: Si es como un recordatorio de no poder haber estado hay cuando nos necesitabas.. (Comenzando a llorar)

Luffy: Nami, no te preocupes por eso, sé que do en el pasado, además ustedes están aquí conmigo

Nami: Lose pero.. (Interrumpida por Luffy)

Luffy: Tranquila no te preocupes por eso, solo olvídalo

Nami: Esta bien, oye Luffy…

Luffy: Si?

Nami: Cuando nos reencontramos dijistes que fuiste enviado a la isla de las doncellas verdad (nerviosa)

Luffy: Si por? (curioso)

Nami: Quería saber si… (nerviosa) te gustaba alguien?

Luffy (sorprendido): No todas fueron buenas amigas y me ayudaron nada mas

Nami: en serio? (algo feliz)

Luffy: Si

Nami: Y yo te gusto?

Luffy Sorprendido por la pregunta dijo: No me gustas…- Nami a punto de caer en llanto, iba a salir corriendo pero Luffy le agarra de la muñeca y dice: Me encantas… (Nervioso)- le limpia las lágrimas.

Nami al escuchar eso le abraza el cuello y lo besa, mientras Luffy correspondía el beso lo hacía más profundo y después se separan y se miran a los

Luffy: Te amo Nami…

Nami: Y yo a ti Luffy- para luego volverlo a besar pero este beso fue más largo hasta que se quedaron sin aire

Luffy: Nami…

Nami: SI?

Luffy: Shishishishi te gustaría ser mi reina pirata?

Nami al escuchar eso, se sorprendió, pero después lo abraza le susurra al oído: Por supuesto que si, tonto

Luffy la separa un poco para después volverla a besar- para después quedar dormidos (Nami encima de Luffy).

A al día siguiente Sanji fue el primero en levantarse fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pero antes hiso un poco de café para "su" Nami-Swan ya que le tocaba vigilar toda la noche, al subir vio a Nami dormida no alcanzo a ver a Luffy ya que justo le tapaba una mesa, pero al acercarse para despertarla pega un grito que despierta a todos

Sanji: Maldito cerebro de goma (agarrándolo de la chaqueta) que haces aquí y porque la abrazabas a Nami-Swan- pero después recibe un golpe de Nami

Nami: Sanji ya tranquilízate quieres..

Luffy: Pero que le paso shishi

Sanji: Pe.. pero que me paso malito cerebro de goma porque abrazabas a Nami

Luffy: Ah.. bueno es que a hora, emp (cuál sería la palabra correcta)

Nami al ver que Luffy no sabía cómo responderle dice: Que a hora somos novios

Sanji al escuchar eso se fue a un rincón a llorar y en eso llegan los demás y ven la escena deducen que son novios y se quedan con la mandíbula tocando el suelo excepto Robin

Robin: Tranquilo cocinero…

Zoro: Jajajaja Ero-cook a hora si que te quedaste solo

Sanji: COMO QUE M…. no… no marimo… no me digas

Robin: Pues si..

Zoro coge a Robin para besarla con ternura

Sanji volvió a llorar: que tienen esos que yo no…

Luffy: Valla esa no me esperaba de ti Zoro shishishi

Zoro: Tampoco te quedaste atrás me sorprendiste

Nami: Robin porque no me dijiste nada

Robin: Es que era un secreto fufufufufu

\- Fin-


End file.
